Lord Bane
Lord Bane, is the ruler of the Phantom Force in Power Rangers Ninja Strike. Biography Lord Bane was formerly an evil warlord who believed that fear was the best method to unite the war-torn nation. He is armed with the Fang and Horn naginata. His signature attacks are the Way of the Supreme Fang - Hundred Demons Illusion and the Way of the Supreme Fang - Asura. Though Lord Bane was killed by the ninjas of the Legendary Clan, he vowed to return in 444 years to resume his campaign. As a result, Lord Bane sacrificed his humanity to be revived as an ogre centuries later before he was sealed away by Legendary Jack. But Lord Bane's prophecy, due to a miscalculation of dating, is revealed to begin in 2018 as Mrs. Foxy manages to release his master and their forces. Lacking physical form upon his release, Lord Bane tasks his retainers to gather fear so he can reconstitute himself, and eventually achieves his goal using the grief and anger of his wife over their son Misfo Bane's death. After Pretty Lady and Mrs. Foxy are defeated by the Ninja Strike Rangers, Lord Bane absorbs them into his body and enlarges himself for the final battle against the heroes, just to be ultimately destroyed by Boost Strike Gigazord after Mrs. Foxy breaks free of his body. Powers and Abilities ;Phantom Creation :By using one or more of John's 48 Sealing Shuriken, Lord Bane can corrupt any targeted object and transform it into a Phantom. Once the Phantom defeated, the Sealing Shuriken would be purified and either be retrieved by the Ninja Strike Rangers or fall back into Mrs. Foxy's hands to be made into more Evil Shuriken. ;Durability :Lord Bane's body is fully covered with golden armor that grant him protection from various attacks. ;Darkness Manipulation :After being reborn as a ghost, Lord Bane can manipulate darkness to his own liking. :;Lightfeeters Summon ::By sending a torrent of darkness, Lord Bane can manifest Lightfeeters to assist his Phantom or generals in combat. :;Apparition ::Though his body may not fully be revived yet, Lord Bane can appear as a specter in order to communicate. Appearing through a pool of darkness to communicate with his servants at his lair, Lord Bane can also manifest as a phantom of his giant form. ;Fear Empowerment :To fully revive, Lord Bane must be nourished with human fear. Currently, Mrs. Foxy has been tasked to collect fear to restore him. Arsenal ;Naginata :Lord Bane's main weapon is a naginata. Notes *Lord Bane's prediction that he would be back in 444 years is based on of the Japanese that the number 4 is a number of death. This is due to the homophone sounds of the words in the Japanese Language (Shi), despite having differing Kanji. *Lord Bane is the first final boss to be defeated at a giant size since in '' Power Rangers Super Samurai.'' See also *Gengetsu Kibaoni - his counterpart in Ninninger Category:Villains Category:Leader Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Phantom Force Category:PR Villains Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike Category:2018